The Exile Returns
by Jimmy2Dix
Summary: Riven receives a mysterious summon to her former home. Ty to Runty Grunt/y for pointing out i should probably put a lemon warning in the description somewhere. Update, tried to spread out the text into more paragraphs for an easier read. 8/30 made a few grammatical corrections, preparing to post ch 2.


Riven LeBlanc story

Author's note: Yes I take a little creative license with LeBlanc's powers, but I don't think I make any grand leaps into the deep end. I did dedicate a decent amount of time to building a setting and background, anyone wanting to skip to the 0 context nasty should control f the phrase "very well" that should get you to the beginning of the dirty parts.

Dusk fell on Noxus and a cloaked figure slipped though the shadows sneaking past another guard post. The figures cloak was dark enough to blend with the shadows and worn enough not to look out of place among the people shuffling home after a long days work. Passing close to a lantern the light briefly revealed the face of Riven the Exile. However her face was quickly obscured by shadows once again as Riven turned down an alley. Walking along the alley Riven quickly found the sign the letter had mentioned. "Trespassers will be executed." As she stood there counting the bricks Riven wondered which she would be, trespasser or invited guest.

The letter she had mysteriously received two weeks ago had certainly given her both plenty of motivation and pause about returning to the city she had long ago fled. Certainly she was easier to get a hold of now that she had joined the League, but the letter had not been waiting for her in the warm up area, nor had someone been waiting to deliver it to her after a match. The letter had arrived at her personal quarters. Champion quarters were not something that would be considered public knowledge; however plenty of people know where they were located. Which is why Riven had refused the one offered to her and had sought her own lodgings on the outskirts of the city under an alias. The time money and resources it must have taken to place a letter on Riven's pillow told her this is a person she should fear.

Yet if what the letter claimed was true, appearing here tonight was a risk she must take. Five bricks to the right and 3 rows up from the bottom right corner Riven found the loose brick. Pulling out the brick revealed the key to the door farther down the alley. She replaced the brick and continued along the alley. There were two doors opposite each other. Riven turned to the left door only to find a note taped to the outside, "The other one my dear." She tried not to let the note bother her; however it made her feel very predictable. One does not survive very long on her own by being predictable. Trying not to let herself get too paranoid Riven took the key, unlocked the second door, and proceeded inside cautiously. The space inside seemed to be some sort of sparsely lit warehouse.

Riven began to slowly investigate the area, looking for traps, places of strategic advantage, maybe a hint of who had summoned her here when suddenly the lights went out. Riven was ready in a flash. She dropped into a defensive posture, cloak now off and on the floor, broken sword drawn and ready. In the dark she waited for a sound, a sign, a hint. She waited while her eyes strained to adjust but it was no use. The warehouse had no windows to let even lantern light from outside in and every internal light was out, it was perfect dark. Riven probably couldn't find her way back to the exit if she tried. Suddenly Riven heard a pop and as she turned to face the direction the sound had come from she felt an intense pain in her right wrist. "Shit," she thought as she heard her blade skin across the warehouse floor.

Disarmed but not helpless Riven reached out and grabbed her attacker. Riven had assumed a taller male attacker and was aiming to trap his arms at his side but to her surprise she grabbed long hair. As she reached her other hand around to snap her attacker's neck she felt soft skin and full lips, definitely female. "Pity, she was pretty," Riven thought as she twisted with all her strength. She heard her attackers neck snap, felt the life leaver her attacker, and then felt her attacker's body evaporate in her hands. Ok, that was different. Trying not to be thrown off by evaporating assassins Riven turned to face another attacker and was blinded by the lights being turned back on.

The once dim lights were blinding after the time spent in total darkness. However as her vision cleared so too did Riven's understanding. In front of her stood LeBlanc the Deceiver holding Riven's rune blade. "I never cared much for blades," said LeBlanc. "One of my associates will hold this for you while we talk business." A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and took Riven's blade, then disappeared back into the shadows. Riven was enraged but LeBlanc was a notoriously powerful sorceress. Like it or not Riven was now at her mercy. Not a great start to the encounter, LeBlanc cracked her neck.

"You know that really hurt. Not many people know this but I feel the pain caused to my Mirror Image." "You will excuse me if I feel no pity for my ambusher," Replied Riven. "What do you want from me Deceiver?" "Oh such a harsh tone you take with me Exile. There are many things I want, and many of them you could give me, however I think it best to start with what you want. You wish for me to keep a secret do you not?" Riven glared at LeBlanc "I do." LeBlanc grinned, "Of course you do. There would be no sympathy for the poor atoneful Exile if everyone knew all the details of that exile would there be?" LeBlanc's expression had become one of mocking sorrow. Riven grimaced "My past is my past, I cannot change it now." LeBlanc grinned "No, no you cannot, so where does that leave us?"

Riven shifted uncomfortably, quietly raging and becoming nervous at all the delaying LeBlanc was doing, why wouldn't she just say what she wanted so we could be done here? "That leaves us with what you want." "Indeed my dear, and can you guess what I want?" Many dark scenarios entered Riven's mind. LeBlanc and the Black Rose both were infamous for shadowy backroom treachery. Assassination, bribery, blackmail, and torture were all things that fell into the purview of the Black Rose. "Oh my dear, you are far from the mark." Riven looked confused "How do you know?" LeBlanc chuckled "It is written all over your face my dear. Think less nefarious, but I have no doubt you will find it just as evil."

Now Riven was truly lost and getting angrier. Why these mind games, why must I guess what she wants? Ugh! This woman is maddening! "Oh Exile, you are so cute when you get frustrated." What?! "I will alleviate your confusion, I want you Exile." Riven was still confused, that explained nothing. LeBlanc chuckled "Perhaps you have been alone too long my dear, I want to take you into my bed, as it were." Riven blushed "You… you want me as… as a lover?" LeBlanc began to walk toward Riven. "That is one way to say it but I prefer to think of you as my toy." By now LeBlanc was almost face to face with Riven and could see Riven's face had turned crimson red. "Sso I let you have your way with me and we are done?" LeBlanc stepped closer still and chuckled "oh no my dear. While I am sure this will be quite nice I am not bought so cheaply. Suffice it to say that each time you buy my silence until the next time."

The thought of being touched intimately by LeBlanc even once made Riven's skin crawl. To be her slave, for an unknown amount of time, it was almost unthinkable. "You would make me your slave." "Oh no my dear, I eventually grow tired of even the best of toys, when I tire of you, you will be free." Riven saw no other option, she sighed and looked into LeBlanc's eyes. "Very well." LeBlanc was so close now she barely had to whisper "You dread now, but you will come back willingly for more before long." LeBlanc reached around and pulled Riven in for a kiss. Riven was very tense at first. What was she expecting to be poisoned with a kiss, for LeBlanc to transform into a monster? She was human and now Riven must admit quite a good kisser.

While her exile had not offered her many opportunities to practice kissing being a rising star in Noxus had. This was very different from the rough kisses of her fellow Noxian warriors Riven had missed in her solitude. LeBlanc's kisses held a promise of deeds done and knowledge gained; of masterful skill, of being able to show you every type of pleasure. To her horror and delight Riven found herself being excited by this. She had never thought of loving another woman and did not know how she felt about that aspect of this encounter, but this was LeBlanc! This shadowy trickster was the opposite of everything Riven had been taught to value. LeBlanc's hands caressed Riven's breasts and ran their way over her backside.

LeBlanc pulled back and with a devilish grin commanded Riven to strip. Riven removed the bits of armor she still clung to and undid her corset. She then began to unwrap the long ribbons of fabric that made up the rest of her clothing. Riven had not realized there was a slight chill in the air until she bared her breasts. However it may have only been exposing them to LeBlanc that made Riven shudder and her nipples become erect. Two perfectly shaped orbs, still perky despite their size with nipples standing at attention. Whatever the reason LeBlanc took this as a sign of begrudging arousal.

Riven unwound the rest of her garment letting it fall to the floor to reveal a tuft of white hair nestled directly above her womanhood. LeBlanc pulled Riven back into her. LeBlanc's mouth began to lick and suck Riven's full breasts while her hand fell to explore Riven's quickly moistening opening. "Has it been a while my dear?" LeBlanc taunted. Riven glared in response and then failed to suppress a shudder of pleasure as LeBlanc playfully bit on her nipples. LeBlanc kissed and licked her way from Riven's breasts down her body until she was on her knees in front of the Exile teasing the area around Riven's increasingly sensitive slit. LeBlanc could see Riven's arousal; soon it threatened to start running down her leg.

LeBlanc stuck out her tongue and drew it slowly up Riven's opening. Riven's hand went to LeBlanc's head, pressing her against her eager body. LeBlanc suppressed a grin as she continued pleasing Riven. Despite her misgivings about LeBlanc, Riven had never felt such pleasure before. None of her lovers had been very concerned with foreplay, nor had she at the time. How she regretted that now. Suddenly Riven heard a popping sound and felt herself tumbling backward. LeBlanc had apparently conjured a bed and pushed Riven back onto it. The popping sound repeated and LeBlanc's headdress, cloak, and top disappeared revealing her perfectly perky breasts and something that instantly intrigued Riven, pierced nipples. "You like what you see my dear?"

Lost for words Riven nodded her head. LeBlanc sauntered over to the bed, pushed Riven down and climbed on top of her. "Suck on them." Riven slowly lifted her head and took LeBlanc's left nipple in her mouth. She explored LeBlanc's nipple with her tongue. Running her tongue over it and feeling the transition between flesh and metal. She expected it to be cold, but it wasn't. Riven licked, sucked, and nibbled at LeBlanc, raising her hand to explore the other breast. Riven circled, pinched, pulled, and twisted. LeBlanc's eyes closed and quiet moans escaped her mouth. "My, my, my are you sure you haven't done this before?" Riven blushed crimson red, freezing with LeBlanc's nipple between her teeth. "No, but... these are so, so fascinating." LeBlanc chuckled "well then this will be quite the evening for you."

LeBlanc scooted up Riven's body. The popping sound was there again and now LeBlanc was completely nude. She slid upward until her hips were above Riven's face. "I hope you are as good with this as you were with my breasts" said LeBlanc as she lowered her opening onto Riven's mouth. Riven didn't expect the taste to be so sweet. The consistency was not unlike a man's lubrication, but the taste. All Riven's previous lovers had a very salty taste to their intimate parts.

In some cases it was quite understandable as the lovemaking began directly after a vigorous training session, but it still wasn't the most pleasant taste. LeBlanc's nether tasted divine. Between the taste and the fascinating metal bar through LeBlanc's clit Riven never wanted her lips to leave LeBlanc's slit. Moans were escaping LeBlanc's mouth above her. LeBlanc began moving her hips back and forth across Riven's mouth. Suddenly LeBlanc's back arched, and she moaned loudly pulling Riven's head into her slit. Riven's mouth was flooded with the sweet taste of LeBlanc's orgasm. LeBlanc's juices dribbled out of Riven's mouth and ran down her cheek. LeBlanc Rolled off Riven to lie down beside her on the bed. As the afterglow began to wear off she pulled Riven on top of her.

"I love tasting myself on a lover's lips." LeBlanc said as she kissed Riven. They spent some time on each other's lips; LeBlanc licked her excess off Riven's face. Soon Riven felt hands on top of her head. LeBlanc was pushing her down for another round. Riven went down eagerly, excited for another chance to taste LeBlanc. Riven propped herself up on her knees and began to lick and suck on LeBlanc once again. She was so aroused at this point without release that her excitement was flowing down her thighs. Between moans LeBlanc managed to say "Do not worry my dear I have not forgotten your needs." Riven heard that now familiar popping noise and felt a pair of hands on her hips.

Riven spun her head around to see who it was "Hey you didn't say…" Riven found a second LeBlanc behind her, hands on Riven's hips and instead of being completely nude the second LeBlanc was wearing a false penis. LeBlanc only grinned as she grabbed Riven's hair and guided her back to her opening. Riven felt the second LeBlanc begin to lick her excitement off her thighs, working closer to her cunny. She froze for a moment as LeBlanc's mirror image drew its tongue slowly up her slit. Riven did her best to keep pleasing LeBlanc however this was now not only her first lesbian encounter but her first threesome, even if only through magic, and it was becoming very hard to focus.

Riven was approaching her peak when the Mirror Image pulled back. Riven looked up at LeBlanc confused. "No, no my dear, me first." Though slightly disappointed Riven eagerly went back to LeBlanc's slit. Soon LeBlanc began to move her hips again when Riven felt the clones hands grab her hips again but this time something hard pressed against her as well. The false member slid inside Riven slowly. As it slid all the way inside the Mirror Image continued to thrust forward, pressing Riven's face into LeBlanc's cunt. Soon Riven was barely able to focus on the LeBlanc in front of her as the one behind her was proving to be quite skilled with her false member. However the combination of Riven's attention and her being thrusted into LeBlanc's nether was apparently still exciting for LeBlanc as she was only able to moan, groan, or gasp as she continued to move her hips, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Riven began to approach her climax again but this time the Mirror Image didn't pull back, it quickened the pace. Riven's moans as she reached her climax were muffled in LeBlanc's body as LeBlanc reached her orgasm at the same time, grabbing Riven's hair and pulling her tightly into her. Riven again got a mouthful of LeBlanc's excitement and could feel her own dripping out of herself and down her thigh getting all over the bed and LeBlanc's counterpart. With a pop Riven could feel LeBlanc's Mirror Image vanish and she collapsed onto the bed. After a few moments LeBlanc stood up and with a pop was fully dressed again, Riven's blade joined her on the bed. "Take your time gathering yourself and leave when you're ready my dear. Thank you for a lovely evening, I will call upon you again soon." And with that LeBlanc strode off into the depths of the warehouse leaving Riven to her thoughts.


End file.
